This invention involves the recycling of left-over pieces of bath room soaps into liquid soap for further use as hand washing or shower soap; the liquid soap can also be used for car washing, with the addition of a waxing compound.
In this age of environmental awareness and subsequently, advocacy for conservation and protection as a means of saving the environment and the ozone layer, recycling has been the center of the campaign. Government encourages recycling in all aspects of human endeavor as a means of reducing waste and conservation of resources. Oil, metal, paper and chemicals are now being recycled for further use and, yet the soap we use in our homes for showers has not in any form been recycled; hence this invention.
The recycling device of this invention effectively recycles left-over pieces of bath room soaps into liquid soap by a simple mixing process, which converts the pieces of soaps from solid/semi solid form to liquid form. An average family of two uses one bath room bar of soap a week, and one fifth of the soap is thrown away due to breaks and/or reduction in size. This means that in a year an average family of two will buy fifty two bath room bar soaps, and 10.4 bars will be wasted. This invention aims at eliminating that waste and save each family some money through recycling that is easy, simple and cheap.